386th Tactical Fighter Squadron
The 386th Tactical Fighter Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the 312th Tactical Fighter Wing, based at Cannon Air Force Base. New Mexico. It was inactivated on February 18, 1959. History Operational history Established in early 1942 as a light bomb squadron, equipped with A-24 Banshees, although equipped with export model A-31 Vengeance dive bombers for training. Trained under Third Air Force in the southeast United States, also used for antisubmarine patrols over the Atlantic southeast coast and then Gulf of Mexico. Deployed to Southern California in early 1943 to the Desert Training Center, trained in light bombing while supporting Army maneuvers in the Mojave Desert until October. Re-equipped with North American A-36 Apache dive bombers and deployed to New Guinea as part of Fifth Air Force. In the Southwest Pacific the squadron attacked Japanese strong points and tactical positions and targets of opportunity in support of MacArthur's campaign along the north coast of New Guinea; then advancing into the Netherlands East Indies and Philippines as part of the Island Hopping campaign. Re-equipped with P-40s; then later A-20 Havocs. Engaged in heavy fighting on Lete; Mindoro and Luzon in the Philippines during 1944-1945. The 386th was selected to carry out field operation testing of the Consolidated B-32 Dominator in mid-1945 and made test flights over Luzon and Formosa in June. The squadron moved to Okinawa in mid-August and after the Atomic Bomb missions had been flown. It flew several combat operations with the B-32 in spite of the de facto cease-fire that had been called following the bombing of Nagasaki. During this time, the B-32s flew mainly photographic reconnaissance missions, most of which were unopposed. However, during a reconnaissance mission over Tokyo on August 18, two B-32s were attacked by Japanese fighters. The American gunners claimed two kills and one probable, but one aircraft was badly shot up and one of her crew was killed with two being injured. This was to prove to be the last combat action of World War II. After VJ-Day, the surviving B-32 aircraft were ordered to return to the United States, ending the test program. The 386th remained on Okinawa until December until returning to the United States with most personnel demobilizing. It was inactivated as a paper unit on January 6, 1946. The squadron was reactivated as a B-29 Superfortress unit in the reserves in 1947, but lack of funding and personnel led to rapid inactivation. Transferred to Tactical Air Command in the mid-1950s and activated first with F-86 Sabres, then F-100 Super Sabres in 1958. Inactivated in 1959 when its parent 312th TFW was inactivated and re-designated as the 27th TFW. Personnel and equipment of the squadron were re-designated as the 522d Tactical Fighter Squadron. Lineage * Constituted 386th Bombardment Squadron (Light) on January 28, 1942 : Activated on March 15, 1942 : Redesignated: 386th Bombardment Squadron (Dive) on July 27, 1942 : Redesignated: 386th Bombardment Squadron (Light) on December 6, 1943 : Redesignated: 386th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on July 19, 1945 : Inactivated on December 18, 1945 * Redesignated: 386th Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy) on July 14, 1947 : Activated in the reserve on July 30, 1947 : Inactivated on June 27, 1949 * Redesignated: 386th Fighter-Bomber Squadron on July 29, 1954 : Activated on October 1, 1954 : Redesignated: 386th Tactical Fighter Squadron on July 1, 1958 : Inactivated on February 18, 1959. Assignments * 312th Bombardment Group, March 15, 1942 – December 18, 1945 * Tenth Air Force, July 30, 1947 * 312th Bombardment Group, August 13, 1947 – June 27, 1949 * 312th Fighter-Bomber Group, October 1954 * 312th Fighter-Bomber (later Tactical Fighter) Wing, October 8, 1957 – February 18, 1959. Stations * Bowman Field, Kentucky, March 15, 1942 * Will Rogers Airport, Oklahoma, June 12, 1942 * Hunter Field, Georgia, August 18, 1942 * DeRidder Army Airbase, Louisiana, February 18, 1943 * Rice Army Airfield, California, April 13, 1943 * Salinas Army Air Base, California, August 13 – October 24, 1943 * Jackson Airfield (7 Mile Drome), Port Moresby, New Guinea, November 30, 1943 * Gusap Airfield, New Guinea, c. December 25, 1943 * Nadzab Airfield Complex, New Guinea, June 12, 1944 * Hollandia Airfield Complex, Netherlands East Indies, July 12, 1944 * Tanauan Airfield, Leyte, Philippines, November 19, 1944 * McGuire Field, San Jose, Mindoro, Philippines Commonwealth, January 26, 1945 * Mangaldan Airfield, Luzon, Philippines Commonwealth, c. February 10, 1945 * Floridablanca Airfield (Basa Air Base), Luzon, Philippines Commonwealth, c. April 20, 1945 * Yontan Airfield, Okinawa, C. August 13 – November 28, 1945 * Fort Lewis, Washington, c. December 13–18, 1945 * Ellington Field, Texas, July 30, 1947 – June 27, 1949 * Clovis (Later Cannon) AFB, New Mexico, October 1, 1954 – February 18, 1959. Aircraft * A-31 Vengeance, 1942–1943 * A-24 Banshee, 1942–1943 * North American A-36, 1943 * P-40 Warhawk, 1943–1944 * A-20 Havoc, 1944–1945 * B-32 Dominator, 1945 * F-86 Sabre, 1955–1956 * F-100 Super Sabre, 1956–1959. References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II